Of Jackals and Jems
by TheGlassTiger
Summary: Instead of the Shichinintai dying that fateful day ten years before, they make a deal with a floating woman about how they will recover some jems for a jackal. Full of rare demons, plot twists and funny moments! BanxKag, SuixSan, SesshomaruxOC and InuyashaxOC with some RinxOC fluff! rated M just because I like being safe!
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Heya Kits! Glasstiger here with your newest story! This just popped into my mind and seemed like such a good idea that I had to write it down! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.**

I smiled as I looked at the scene in front of me. To others, It would seem like such a horrible sight, But what could come after it would be much much worse. I looked down at the seven men, surrounded by 4 armies and their daimyos, with arrows currently being pointed at them from all sides. I could see what was going to happen, and I did not like where the situation was going. The future I saw was one of pain with the Band of Seven, or Shichinintai, whichever they prefered, dying today. Well that wouldn't do. I want to make sure a specific person is dead, and that another specific being gets their destiny fulfilled and wins. And out of the futures that I see, half of them show the person I want dead surviving and the person I want to win not winning. Making sure the Shichinintai make it out of this deadly position is key to almost all of my plans. Now, on to saving a seven man army from certain death!

I floated down to hover just in front of the Band of Seven's leader and cast my invisibility spell away, revealing myself to the mercenaries and the armies, and began to change fate. "Shichinintai," I proclaimed, loud enough for only the Band of Seven to hear me, not the armies at their backs. "I am hear to offer you a deal." The leader stared at me suspiciously. Undeterred, I continued speaking. "You're fate path ends here, but that can be because of a reason other than death. The deal I am offering is that I will make sure you get out alive, but you must do something for me." the leader glared at me. "And what would you have us do?" He questioned. " I will inform you of that if you choose to take my offer." I stated coolly. "Now what is you choice?"

The daimyo directly behind me yelled "Ready!". the leader's eyes flashed to the man, full of worry for his comrades.

"Aim!"

As I began to draw the spell I needed in the air, I heard the man that dressed like a woman say hesitantly, "Big Brother?". The leader's eyes filled with panic. He considered my offer, at war with himself. "We'll take your deal." The leader sighed, and I smiled, touching the glowing symbols just as the daimyo said,

"Fire!"

And the Shichinintai disappeared, leaving only four weapons behind.

The daimyo stared as I floated in front of him, clearly in awe. I then spoke loudly enough that all the daimyos and their armies could hear me.

"Hear me! I am Amaratsu, the Watcher of the Paths of Fate! I have rid you of the Shichinintai! I will now gift you with the weapons beloved by them, that they left behind!" I used my powers to levitate the weapons toward me. I heard gasps of awe from behind me.

I turned around, and levitated the snake sword in front of me. "To Riku, Daimyo of the East, I gift the Snake Sword of Jakotsu, the weapon fast enough to kill ten men in less than ten seconds." The daimyo of the east thanked me repeatedly. I ignored him.

"To Itsuki, Daimyo of the South, I gift the ball and chain of Kyokotsu, a weapon wielded by only the strongest men." The daimyo straightened up at the mention of the strongest. Idiot, thinking I meant him. I ignored him as well.

"To Touma, Daimyo of the North, I gift the Claws Of Suikotsu, a weapon that only the bravest men can use, for it can only be used in close combat." This daimyo seemed to think that by giving him this weapon, I was declaring him the bravest. " I ignored him to.

"To Kaito, Daimyo of the West, I gift the Barbaric Dragon, Banryu, who can be wielded only by those with great determination and a need to protect." My words seemed to confuse the daimyo, as he started to ask a question, but I interrupted him.

"I have but one request of you daimyos. To the center of the lands, when the west, south, east and north meet, there is a shrine. If You keep these four weapons sealed within the shrine and have someone give them offerings of a single flower each day, then you will cast great luck upon your lands." The prospect of great luck seemed to solidify the future I saw. Good, that meant that they were hooked on the weapons in the shrine idea. So with my task complete, I smiled and disappeared.

From my perch in my realm, I watched as the daimyos, except for the daimyo of the west, did what I asked and took the weapons to the shrine, which had 11 walls detached from the shrine, as if they were picture frames, sitting five on each side of the path that went to the shrine, and one in the shrine itself, which was surrounded by nine pedestals. Each of the walls appeared to be blank, so the daimyos ignored them. They placed the three weapons in glass cases they had brought with them, then left two servants each, along with the servants families and the weapons. The daimyos left the shrine, And then the pictures appeared on the walls. Seven of them each held a perfect image of a Shichinintai, each with a black wolf tail and pointed ears (except for Ginkotsu. He looked like a tank with a head). One of the other ones held an image of what appeared to be a demoness archer, with a black wolf tail, shooting down a group of bandits with a bow that was made of metal and was sharpened like a blade. You could see a young girl and an imp in the background, as well as a tall, silver haired demon with a hand on one of his two swords, as if he was wondering whether to aid the demoness or not, and a young black tailed wolf demon, about the age of the girl, holding a naginata. The next picture held what appeared to be a giant black jackal, with a gold collar covered in jems of all different colors, with a pale pink round jem set in the middle of a gold flower sitting in the middle of the collar. The second to last picture showed two demonesses, who had the same tail as the Shichinintai and the archer, and one kitsune. They were riding on a two-tailed firecat. One of the demonesses held a giant boomerang, and the other was dressed weirdly, and holding a glowing hand up to a cut on the kitsunes arm. In the background, you could just barely see an angry looking silver haired man with dog ears yelling at them, an albino wolf demoness trying to calm the dog eared man down, a frowning monk with a handprint on his face, and a woman that looked almost exactly like the demoness with the glowing hands, except she was a human.

And the most beautiful picture of all was the last one, the one inside the shrine. It showed all of the people together, in a field of flowers. The Shichinintai were in the middle of the picture, along with the jackal, the demoness with the boomerang, and the weirdly dressed demoness. The leader was sitting on top of the jackal, with the weirdly dressed demoness in his arms and Banryu in it's sheath, both of them smiling happily, with the jackal smiling as well, somehow. The demoness with the boomerang was hugging one of the Shichinintai, the one who had used the claws as his weapon, and both of them were smiling. All the other Shichinintai were standing around them, glaring at a monk to the right. To the left of the Shichinintai was the archer and the small group from the background of her picture, with the imp standing to the side and the girl and the young demon smiling and holding hands. The white haired demon had an arm around the archer, to keep her from trying to kill the monk, who had a handprint on his face. Beside him was the kitsune and the fire-cat, both laughing at the monk, and the dog eared man who was holding a female albino wolf demoness, trying to hide his laughter from the human woman, who was trying to ignore the rest of the group.

And after the pictures appeared on the walls, the shrine promptly disappeared.

-Time skip to eight and a half years later-

Amaratsu's POV

I smiled as the clock ticked closer to the end of my spell, and watched as each of the pedestals in the shrine began to glow. As the seconds went by, the light began to solidify, and It sent a pulse of power across the land, and then formed the Shichinintai, a demoness, and a black jackal, all unconscious. I sighed and looked around, knowing that they would wake up in a minute or two. I stepped over to the weapons, counting them. There were only three. Well that put a kink in my plans.

I heard a groan coming from the leader of the Shichinintai, Bankotsu, and got ready to answer all the questions he might ask. The first thing he said after looking around was, "Where are we?"

I stood up and began to speak, which drew Bankotsu's attention to me. "You are currently eight and a half years in the future, at a shrine which exists where the lands of the west, east, north and south meet." he stared at me in disbelief, so I changed the subject. "I am sorry."

Bankotsu looked at me, confused, so I continued. "I was not able to convince the daimyo of the west to put your Banryu in this shrine. It is currently in his fortress, in a display case in one of the high level meeting rooms." I watched as his face contorted in rage, not at the fact that I had lost his Banryu, but at the fact that his precious weapon was put in a display case, condemned to sit there without being used in battle. "Well that won't do.." He muttered. I smiled at the plotting man, then said, "Yes, It won't do, but before you go get your weapon, I will give you your task." I pointed to the jackal and the demoness and said, "your task is to help Tsuki, the jackal demon, and Aheresu, the timber wolf demoness, recover the jems from Tsuki's collar, which due to some unfortunate events, are now scattered across the land. Also, while you're at it, expand your pack. Numbers may not matter to you, but the only others of your kind are women and a young boy, who is quite strong, might I add."

"Expand my pack?" Bankotsu asked. "But I'm human, I don't have a pack." I grinned, and summoned a mirror. "Look again, Alpha."

I laughed on the inside as he stared at his reflection, panic coming to his eyes. He turned around to demand to be turned back to normal, but I was already starting to glow, readying myself to leave. The others around him began to wake, and I started to speak. "Alpha, I will leave you with the book of elders and your pack positions. Renkotsu is your elder, The keeper of the book and an alpha-beta; Suikotsu is your healer and a beta, Jakotsu is a beta with no specific occupation; Aheresu is a female alpha-beta, and an archer with a knack for close range combat and sniping, and she is also the lead female in your pack; and Mukotsu, Tysuki, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu are your omegas. Help Tsuki with her collar, then you can do whatever you wish. And just a note; try to keep a low profile until you get your banryu back." then I promptly disappeared.

Bankotsu's POV

"What in the.." I muttered, confused at how the weird flying woman had managed to disappear like the. My musings were interrupted by a groan to the right of me. I turned to see my Shichinintai and the demons the woman was talking about, as well as a very large book, which was on top of Renkotsu. That was probably the book of elders that woman was talking about… oh well. It's not like doing what she said would get us hurt, right? I could see no loopholes in our deal, and she had made us stronger, as well as keeping us alive. So why not help this Tsuki?

Renkotsu was the first to wake up. After I explained the situation to him, as well as his position in the new pack, he took the book and sat in a corner to read. As I sat to wait for the others to wake up, I felt something strange, as if there was another presence in the room, and after looking around and seeing nothing, I went back to sitting.

 _ **~Hello Pup.~**_

My eyes flew open to search for the source of the voice, and after finding no one other than my pack in the room. 'I'm starting to hear things.'

 _ **~No pup, you are not hearing things.~**_

' _Who are you and how is your voice in my head?'_

 _ **~I am your beast, pup, and I am supposed to be in your head to help you survive, though you seem to be strong enough to survive.. But your choices are rather bad.~**_

' _Hey! Don't insult me!'_

 _ **~Hahaha! Best to keep your temper in check, or I might take over your body!~**_

' _Like hell! I'd like to see you try!'_

 _ **~ Hahaha! I will only do this if we, our mate or our pack are in danger, or if I seem to be losing an argument… well, I'd best let you and your comrades rest. The elder saw that we were not paying attention, so he somehow figured out the pack statuses from the book and is trying to gain the trust of the female and the jackal for you. Make sure to leave by midnight, or you'll be trapped in this shrine for the next year! I'll be seeing you later!~**_

' _Hey! Don't you dare leave this conversation you jackass!'_

 _ **~HAHAHahaha….~**_

I was promptly tossed out of the conversation with my beast and into the tense atmosphere of the shrine. No one seemed to notice that I was aware of my surroundings again until I jumped out of my sitting position and said "Renkotsu! Pack up Ginkotsu with anything useful from this shrine, like food and blankets! Keep that book close to you and take Suikotsu to help you pack essentials for healing! Kyokotsu, come help me get the weapons out of these cases! We leave in an hour, and then we head west, got it?" the group of people stared at me for a minute, then went of to their duties, even the demoness, who went to help Renkotsu pack up. I had just finished giving Jakotsu his snake sword when I felt a presence in my mind that was not my beast.

 _Who are you?_

 _ **Apologies, Alpha. My name is Tsuki.**_

 _Oh yeah, the jackal. How are you in my mind?_

 _ **It is called telepathy. I can only use it with Timber wolf yokai though, and your kind is very rare nowadays.**_

 _Oh, So that's what we are.. So what do you need to talk to me about?_

 _ **I wish to carry you.**_

 _What?_

 _ **I wish to make myself useful, instead of laying around and being lazy, so I wish to carry you and whatever other things you wish me to carry.**_

 _How can you carry me? You don't even go higher than my waist!_

 _ **My second form is much larger, large enough that If I transformed in this shrine I would destroy it.**_

 _Oh. If that is truly what you wish, I will agree. But you will not be a pack dog. Ginkotsu can carry all we need. But I don't know how I will be able to stay on your back.._

 _ **When I grow, my collar has a depression on top of it, right in between my ears, and two hand holds and foot holds on either side of It, so you can also stand on the sides of my collar as well, whichever you choose.**_

 _Cool!_

 _ **Yes! Cool!**_

By the time Tsuki and I had finished talking, everyone had gone out to the front of the shrine to wait for my order to move out. When we got outside, Tsuki transformed into her larger form and I jumped onto the side of her collar. Then I pointed west and said, "Let's go!"

As the company began to move, my only thought was, 'I'm coming Banryu…'

 **So, what do you think kits? I have not yet summoned the characters to my key realm, so they won't be able to do the disclaimer yet, but I think that this chapter was a big success!**

 **You're probably wondering why Bankotsu and the others didn't mention the pictures when they were in the shrine. Well, when the servants realised there were pictures of the Shichinintai and demons in the shrine, they felt unerved and covered them up. As for where the servants went, It was the middle of the night and they don't actually sleep in the shrine, that would be considered disrespectful.**

 **Bankotsu now has a giant demon steed who needs collar repair, and he is still as obsessive over Banryu as ever!**

 **What will the new Shichinintai Pack encounter next? An ugly demon? A new friend? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

Narration

'Regular demon/people thoughts'

' _Regular demon/people conversation thoughts'_

' _ **Tsuki conversation thoughts'**_

 _ **~Inner beast conversation thoughts~**_

 **Yet to be used:**

" **Demonic speech"**


	2. Aheresu - The Ethereal Archeress Part 1

**Hey kits! This chapter is part of my story of Jackals and Jems and focuses on Aheresu, an OC. It will show you why she really, and I mean really, doesn't like men. Aheresu's name literally means Archeress in japanese, and she will instantaneously be a hit with the new Shichinintai pack. #CookingSkills!**

 **Anyway… On to the story!**

 **Robotic voice: GlassTiger-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. She does own the OC's in the story.**

Bankotsu's POV

I sighed from my perch on Tsuki's collar. The day had been so boring.. The only thing interesting that had happened was when the female demoness- still don't know her name, I should probably ask her about that- punted Mukotsu into the sun for asking her if she would marry him. Somehow he got back just fine. Even Renkotsu was sitting still and being boring, reading the book that the weird floating lady gifted to him, only speaking when he mumbled to himself about how he would have to remember that date or law for later.

Tsuki seemed to notice my boredom, as she asked, _**What bothers you Alpha?**_

 _Hm? Oh, sorry Tsuki, just thinking._

 _ **As humans say, A yen for your thoughts?**_

I chuckled at the saying. _Sure, why not?_

I paused, composed my thoughts and began to talk about my worries and questions to the jackal. _You know how everyone here has a weapon or a talent of some sort? I lost mine, and now it is sitting unused and that makes me mad. Not only that, but without my weapon, I can't kill. I am vulnerable without Banryu. I'm weak._

 _ **I see… you are worried that you will not be able to regain your weapon?**_

 _No, it's not that, it's just that i'm just… just worried that I'll become a hindrance to my companions..._

 _ **I rather doubt that will happen Alpha. Even without your weapon, you are a formidable foe. To be the leader of this pack, one that can down armies, you would have to be very strong, mentally and physically, with or without a weapon. Besides, you will have your weapon back in your possession within a few days.**_

 _I guess you're right…_

 _ **There is more, isn't there?**_

 _I'm really bored…_

 _ **That can't really be helped… And?**_

 _I am also worried about the female… she doesn't seem to like us much…_

 _ **Give her time. As long as you do nothing to anger her, she will come to accept you as her brother.**_

 _Brother… you mean she would be our little sister?_

 _ **Yes Alpha.**_

 _Then it's settled!_ Bankotsu thought. _I will make the female happy so she will be our little sister! And the first thing I will do is find out what her name is!_

As Bankotsu jumped off Tsuki to go find the female, the poor jackal could only wonder about the monster she had just created.

(Still Bankotsu POV)

I smiled as I neared the female that was the main cause of my worries. I would find out her name and then I would make sure she was happy here, Yes, that's what i'd do!

"Ne, miss, wait up!" I hollered, catching the attention of the fast moving female. She turned around and glared at me as hard as she could, as the rest of the Shichinintai began to look at us, most likely waiting for me to mess up and make the demoness mad somehow.

When I caught up to her, the first thing I said was; "Hi! This silence is kind of a bit awkward and It's starting to get tiring just calling you miss so would you mind giving me your name?". All she did was glare at me. I started to sweat as the tension in the air rose, and without thinking, blurted out "M-my name i-is Bankotsu! N-no surname!" in a nervous stutter.

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise as her glare turned into a look of contemplation. After a few seconds, I was convinced she wouldn't answer. The tension kept on rising, and just when I thought all hope for a good relationship with the demoness was lost:

"Aheresu. My name is Aheresu." she muttered, and with a small smirk, added " No surname."

The tension faded and I smiled.

"Can we stop yet?"

"No."

"... Can we stop now?"

"No."

"... How about now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"Jakotsu so help me-"

I laughed nervously and stepped in between the now fuming Renkotsu and the scared looking Jakotsu. "Hey you two, calm down! There's a clearing with an overhanging cliff a few minutes up ahead, we can camp there, ok?" Renkotsu focused his glare on me and Jakotsu mouthed the words "Thank you!". I could feel Aheresu watching the exchange, judging me all the while. I laughed nervously.

A few minutes later we reached the clearing that I had mentioned. As we began to set up camp, I called over my pack.

"Alright, Tsuki, Suikotsu, you two go find some wood for a fire. Jakotsu and I will take a look around to make sure nobody is in the area. The rest of you are to set up camp and make food, I don't care who does which."

I began walking away, Increasing my speed when I heard Jakotsu's footsteps behind me. It ended up taking about half an hour, but we eventually confirmed that no one was near enough to our camp to be of danger to us. As we began walking back to camp, a peculiar scent came to my nose, coming from the camp.

Smoke.

I began running, ignoring Jakotu's yells for me to slow down. When I got to camp, I saw exactly why I had smelled smoke.

Renkotsu had obviously been the one to attempt to cook, as half of the camp and Mukotsu was on fire. He and Kyokotsu were desperately trying to put out the fire, which was growing steadily despite their efforts. Tsuki, Aheresu and Suikotsu had crowded onto the other half of the camp that had yet to catch fire, all of them clearly amused by Renkotsu, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu's suffering. Aheresu was even smiling!... Sort of.

However, having a quarter of your pack on fire wasn't the best thing. I called over Tsuki and Kyokotsu and had them put out the fire. I turned to my now sheepish pack (except for Aheresu.) silence reigned unstopped for a few minutes before I finally asked, "Who is going to attempt to make dinner _Besides_ Renkotsu?" Said man silently disappeared into the back of the group to avoid being shamed for being such a bad cook.

To my surprise, it was not Suikotsu who stepped forward, but…

Aheresu.

"I am not going to eat anything even remotely close to whatever the hell it was that Renkotsu made," Said man winced at the clear insult," And I don't trust any of _You_ idiots to cook so…" She gestured to the rest of our supplies, "I'll cook."

Unsurprisingly, No one objected, despite the clear insult to all of our cooking abilities.

Five minutes later, the smell of food that clearly came from heaven came to our noses as Aheresu finished cooking up some of the meat from our stores, which were slowly depleting (We would have to raid a village or start hunting soon.)

We began eating slowly, mostly because we kept stopping every few bites to thank Aheresu. Halfway through the meal, I began to hear a Thumping sound.

That kept getting closer?

I stopped eating, trying to listen over the sound of the others stuffing themselves. Aheresu noticed me straining to hear over the others and went silent. After a few moments, the others stopped eating to listen as well, once they had realized something was wrong.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _ **Thump.**_

All of us sprang up, going for our weapons as the giant ogre demon who had been stomping towards our campsite finally crashed through the bushes.

"What the hell?! I thought you cleared the perimeter!" Shouted Renkotsu, who had jumped backwards and was going for his gourd.

"We Did," I stated cooly, easily falling into a fighting position as the others retrieve their weapons. "But nevermind that, just kill it!"

Jakotsu nodded and swung his Jakotsuto, Wrapping the blades around the ogre, and began pulling.

And pulling.

"What the hell?!" He screamed in frustration."Why can't I cut it?!"

The demon began laughing, as he shrugged Jakotsuto off him easily. "Fools!" He cried. "I am the Invincible Maito! No blade can cut me!" He laughed as pulled out several trees from the ground throwing it at us and pinning several of my pack to the ground, including me, before noticing Aheresu.

"Ah! What a pretty little female! And by the smell of it , a good cook as well! It's decided, you shall be my wife!"

For a few seconds there was silence, then shouts of protestrang out. Aheresu raised her weapon, a metal bow that could double as a curved blade, with a scowl and a look of disgust on her face before it was yanked out of her hands by the apparently very speedy ogre demon. He quickly cornered her and shoved aside Renkotsu and Suikotsu, who had stepped in front of her, and then picked up Aheresu and lumbered back through the bushes to whence he came.

"Well Shit."

 **Will the Shichinintai be able to save Aheresu from having to get married to the Ogre demon Maito? Will Bankotsu be able to continue his quest for his weapon and earn Aheresu's trust? And will the Shichinintai ever get out from under those trees?**

 **Uno: Probably.**

 **G-T: Shut up Uno. Also!, this is Uno, My Short, faithful female number one! She is organized and will be doing the disclaimer from now on!**

 **Uno: I'M NOT SHORT!**

 **G-T: See you next time kits! Don't forget to comment and follow me!**

 **(runs away)**

 **Uno: GET BACK HERE!**


End file.
